The New Girl
by Passion4degrassi
Summary: Sean's lady friend transfers to Degrassi when she likes thre boys and three boys like her and two of these boys are taken will triangles from will arise find put in the new girl!
1. Im Message to Sean

The New Girl

Introduction: IM Message to Sean

DjGaL 12: SEAN!!

GhettoDude13: Amanda is that u hey!

DjGaL 12: Hey i have some bad news :(

GhettoDude13: what?!

DjGaL 12: i am moving so i am transferring skools :/

GhettoDude13: : o what skool?

DjGaL 12: sum degrassi skool :/

GhettoDude13: r u shitting me?

DjGaL 12: no y?

GhettoDude13: dats my skool : D

DjGaL 12: OMG holy shit we r goin 2 da same skool

GhettoDude13: :D

DjGaL 12: will i finally meet this emma chick?

GhettoDude13: i dumped her remember?

DjGaL 12: o yea!

GhettoDude13: i am dating ellie

DjGaL 12: o

GhettoDude13: when r u cumming 2 degrassi?

DjGaL 12: 2morrow!

GhettoDude13: cool

DjGaL 12: gtg gotta get readi 4 skool

GhettoDude13: k see u 2morrow! ttyl

Auto response from DjGaL 12: getting readi 4 skool 2morrow degrassi hea i come!


	2. Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited

Amanda looked at the school and took a deep breath. She was totally nervous more nervous when she first entered high school.

i This is it /i Amanda thought i this is Degrassi high /i 

She walked in everyone in the hall stood dead silent. She kept shaking the beat of her heartbeat faster than ever. Silence the way all Degrassi students treated new kids only for the first ten minutes they are there. Not even sound of a locker slam was heard. Now Amanda was even more scared. She started walking still no sound. She just turned her baseball cap sideways made sure her black shirt and baggy were ok. Still silence until......

"AMANDA" A familiar voice rang it was Sean Cameron her best friend, since they were babies.

He came running up to her and gave her a hug. He grabbed her hands and started spinning around. Like a childhood game kids played when they were in the park.

"I missed you so much Sean" Amanda said "It seems like you are finally ghetto like me"

"Come I want you to meet some of my friends"

Sean pulled her over to his partner in crime Jay.

"And you must be the famous Jay nice meet you"

"And you must be the famous Amanda nice to meet you as well" Jay said "do you shop lift?"

"Dose she Jay she master of reflexes six fingers she helped me a lot with all the stuff I needed that I couldn't afford" Sean said

"I forgot to mention I never got caught" Amanda laughed

"Never" Jay said

"Yeah if you ever shoplift bring a big ass purse!"

"Hey thanks Sean she's all ready one of us!"

"Yeah" Sean said in a dreamy voice. "Hey Mandy I'll show you around what do you have first"

"Media Immersions class with Mr. Simpson" Amanda said

"I guess we have the same schedule then I'll bring you there"

Sean and Amanda linked arms and went to class. Amanda loved to touch Sean she loved the soft feel of his body the warmth of his breath. She wanted to have him chain him down handcuff him so he could be hers. The magic moment ended when the girl friend came! Ellie, she was in a rage!

"Sean who the hell is this?" Ellie yelled

"Ellie this is my friend Amanda the one I told you about I'm not cheating on you" Sean said

"Oh sorry I am very paranoid by the way I am Ellie Nash"

Ellie put her hand out so they could shake hands.

"Nice to meet you ms. Nash" Amanda said "oh aren't you his cutter friend I am so sorry to offend cause I was sort of a cutter myself"

"Oh that's if you were one did you stop"

"Yeah"

"Amanda I think we class" Sean said

"Ok it was nice to meet you Ellie"

"Nice to meet you too see you at lunch" Ellie said

Sean and Amanda walked away Amanda smiled.

"I think I am beginning to like this school!"


	3. Media Emersions and I think I'm in Love ...

Chapter 2 Media Emersions

Amanda and Sean sat next to each other and Amanda was in defeat. She rubbed her hands against Sean's back. Sean smile but face it he and Ellie were happy together. She was once again single. A blonde headed girl sat next to her.

"So you are another one Sean's girl toys," She said

"No I am actually Sean's best friends he's dating Ellie it just we very close" Amanda said

"Oh Mandy this is Emma Nelson" Sean said

"Oh the famous Emma I heard a lot about you seem nicer in person"

"Hey thanks" Emma said "so you are Amanda Barrel"

"Yes"

Amanda gazed at the door and started beat boxing like Justin Timberlake. Then she started taping on the table while doing it. An African American overheard her steady beats. The prefect rhythm of the music the exact accuracy of the beats from the music she made. He was a boy who also a D.J his was Chris Sharp.

"I see you like music" Chris said

"Yeah" Amanda in a dreamy voice as if she saw Eminem standing right in front of her.

"I am D.J you must be one two"

"Of course I am I love music"

"The rhythm"

"The passion"

"Kanye West is my hero I can see music like him!"

"Me too that is awesome"

"Hey I'll sit across from you"

Emma snarled she dumped Chris because he was too into his music instead of her. They can talk about their music together.

"Here Chris" She said "You can sit next to Amanda Manny is over there anyway"

"Hey thanks"

"I'll move too" Sean said and sat in the empty seat next to Emma.

Sean was always uncomfortable next to Chris his charm and wits always scared him.

"Sorry Slim Shady doesn't really like me" Chris whispered in Amanda's ear.

"I could tell" Amanda laughed.

A tall bald man entered the classroom. He put down his laptop and faced the class. He was Mr. Simpson.

"Alright Class settle down," Mr. Simpson said, "If you haven't seen already, we have a new student she is sitting right next to Mr. Sharp"

All these eyes gazed at Amanda and another boy sat next to her his name was J.T York. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey hunny where ya from" J.T said

"J.T" Sean yelled, "Drop her"

J.T followed and made a call me sign to Amanda. Amanda now had another goal to have Chris Sharp and chain him down. She gave the chain down expression to Chris.

"Alright then now will you like to talk a little about yourself Ms. Barrel is it?" Mr. Simpson said.

"Yes" Amanda replied

Amanda stood up and waved.

"Hi I am Amanda Barrel I D.J I knew Sean Cameron for a long time and I heard about some of you and some of you I am just meeting today I also like to sing act and of course my major passion is writing ok that's all you need to know about me thank you for time!"

Amanda sat down and laughed.

"Thank you Amanda now today Ms. Barrel came on a great day cause we are learning how to mix music" Mr. Simpson said "Now Choose a partner"

"Hey Chris" Amanda said "Wanna have a D.J to D.J working together!"

"You read my mind" Chris said and leaned in closer to Amanda.

Amanda was in love with Chris!


End file.
